Lily Enstomach
| affiliation = | occupation = Pirate | residence = Elbaf | epithet = | jva = Shizuka Itō | dfbackcolor = CDB189 | dfcolorscheme = 6E6E6E | dfname = Mini Mini no Mi | dfename = Mini-Mini Fruit | dfmeaning = Shrink | dftype = Paramecia }} Lily Enstomach, also known as "Lily the Glutton" is an anime-only giant who appeared during the Z's Ambition Arc. She is the daughter of Panz Fry. Appearance Lily is a giant with tanned skin, long green hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears gold hoop earrings and a yellow corset, as well as a red sash wrapped around her yellow shorts. She has thigh highs and wears brown and yellow boots. When she is ready to fight, she wears a horned Viking helmet. Despite being a giant, her miniature form is her true form due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. Gallery Personality Lily is a very gluttonous giant that, like her father, steals food from other people. She loves her father dearly as she often spends time bragging about how great of a cook he is, and is also very loyal to him to the point where she recklessly would travel to the New World with no more than a glass bottle as her method of transportation. She has a habit of comically overreacting to things which enlarges her head, similar to Camie's face-fault when she is overly shocked about something. She usually address people using the suffix ''-sa'' instead of ''-san''. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Initially, Lily and Luffy were hostile towards each other, especially after Lily ate the Straw Hats' food. However, Lily and Luffy later get along well together. Luffy finds her Devil Fruit ability to be incredibly awe inspiring. The two also share a love for eating delicious foods and gluttony. She confided in Luffy to help rescue her father from the Marines. She helped Luffy in his fight against Shuzo, lending him her size and strength to him to make him a Giant. Panz Fry She seems to have a good relationship with her father, as she spoke very highly of him. Since she was willing to risk her life for her father, it can be assumed that she cares deeply for him. Straw Hat Pirates Lily also shares a strong relationship with Luffy's crew. Lily put her trust in Nami when she organized a plan to help rescue her father. She and Usopp share a connection with the giants Dorry and Brogy for them being close friends of her father. And Sanji (like most women), also shows high respect for and has saved her twice when her life was in danger. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Lily has tremendous physical strength, greater than a normal human's. Devil Fruit Lily ate the Mini Mini no Mi, and as such has the ability to change her size at will, from five millimeters to the size of a giant. Unlike Blyue, who had a similar fruit, she doesn't seem to have mastered it enough to change to human size (or at least, never considered it). Due to being born a giant, her strength remains unchanged regardless of her size. Weapons Lily carries a dinner fork that she uses like a trident that grows and shrinks along with her. History Past After her father was captured by the Marines and sentenced to imprisonment in Impel Down, Lily set out to rescue him. At one point, while hiding in a Marine warship, she overheard that her father would be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea. She then traveled to that sea in a glass bottle. Z's Ambition Arc Lily's glass bottle then stumbled on the Thousand Sunny. While miniature-sized, she raided the Straw Hats pantry, devouring all of their food. Shrunken down to the size of an insect she tries to runs away, as Luffy and the others chase after her. Luffy calls her a food thief, but it responds she merely ate what was laying around. Zoro helps chase it down when he is told it drank all the booze. She is able to grab and flip Franky over, as the crew go on the offensive surrounding it. She transforms into a large female Giant, towering over everyone. She begins attacking, almost stepping on Sanji. Using a giant dinner fork like a pitchfork she attacks Luffy, that he is able to hold his ground against. He picks her up and tosses her overboard, but then realizes she can't seem to swim. Usopp suggests she is probably a Devil Fruit user, as Sanji jumps in to rescue her from drowning. Unable to swim, she shrinks back down to her smaller size as Sanji carries her back to the ship. She awakens back on the ship, as the crew greets her warmly. Luffy tells her he finds her ability to grow and shrink fun. She explains she was born a Giant and ate the Mini Mini no Mi Devil Fruit, letting her change size. Luffy compliments her on her strength, being able to take Franky down so easily for being small. She tells Luffy even when she's small, she still has the power of a Giant, demonstrating by bouncing Luffy up and down on her palm. Franky asks what else she can do, to which she replies she can grow smaller and slip into an enemies body, where she will expand and blow them to pieces. Luffy tells her he can do similar feats by stretching, surprising her. Finally, she introduces herself as Lily Enstomach, or Lily the Glutton as others call her. Nami asks Lily why she was aboard their ship, as she explains she was searching for her father by traveling around in that container. Suddenly panicking, realizing with the bottle shattered she lost her only method of transport after venturing so far, after sneaking aboard Marine boats and warships. The Straw Hats ask who their father is, to which she happily tells them that he is greatest pirate chef in the New World. Now curious, Sanji asks who he is. Lily tells him her father is Panz Fry. Sanji seems to knows his name. Lily tells them he is a volcano cooking chef, with Luffy now becoming more and more curious. Growing excited, Lily goes into great detail about him gathering rare herbs that grow around volcanoes and million year old salt crystals from between molten rocks, and then cooking over the volcano mouth. As Luffy grows more exited, she tells him of another dish of his. A frying pan filled with an assortment of foods from the sea and mountains, cooked over the volcano called Thousand Person Paella. She describes the taste like running through a field of flowers in heaven. As they fantasize over food, Lily suddenly snaps back to her dilemma, panicking once more. Robin notes she's heard of Panz Fry, that he steals food from the World Government, Marines, and other pirates and feeds the starving. Luffy calls him a hero, much to Lily's flattery. She begins to tell them she has been traveling with her father, but he went missing a couple weeks ago. The Marines had taken him, and she had been traveling from island to island in search for him. She found out he was to be taken to Impel Down, because of his high bounty. She traveled to the Maubeugemour Sea after overhearing her father would be transported through there, hoping to intercept the ships. After hearing her story, Luffy offers to help her rescue her father. The rest of the Straw Hats agree to help her, in exchange they get the chance to taste his heavenly volcano food. Lily happily agrees and promises they'll have enough food to make their stomachs burst. Later on as they approach the Marine ships they find her father heavily guarded by four ships. Nami comes up with a plan and asks permission from Lily to take command of the operation to which she agrees. Nami then pairs Lily with Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji to infiltrate the raft. After Luffy sneaks on with them, he tells Lily he just couldn't wait to meet her dad. Usopp asks Lily if her and her father came from Elbaf, surprising her. She asks how he knows of the place. He tells her he and the crew met the warriors Brogy and Dorry and are close friends with them. Lily even more surprised, remarks how legendary pirates the two are and even she has never met them. Lily tells them how her father has been friends with them since they were children and talked to her about them all the time. As the group nears the raft, Lily thanks them all for their help telling she would never be able to sneak aboard their ship alone. The group then successfully board the raft and dispatch of the guards and free Panz Fry from his chains. As the Straw Hats battle the Marines, Lily rushes to her father telling him how she missed him so much. But then he is suddenly attacked by underwater torpedoes, as the Neo Marines arrive. Lily and Luffy rush over to Panz Fry's aid, but Luffy is knocked into the water by the appearance of Shuzo. He announces he is here to cut off Panz Fry's head and kill the Marines for allowing pirates to live. Lily enraged, reverts back to her giant form and attacks. She goes on a rampage on the ship, attempting to skewer Shuzo with her fork. Shuzo asks her why she is attacking him, to which she tells him her name and that she is Panz Fry's daughter. Shuzo responds that since she is a pirate too she'll die with him. As he is about to attack her, Sanji jumps in and blocks his attack diverting his attention to him. Sanji then orders Lily to shrink down, to make herself a smaller target. When the Neo Marines attack Panz Fry again, Vice Admiral Momonga steps in and slices up the cannon balls rescuing her father from further harm. As Luffy and Shuzo fight, the weather changes forming the Thrust Up Stream. A geyser erupts underneath them, destroying all but a small piece of the raft Panz Fry is able to hang onto. Shuzo attaches a Vivre Card to the raft as Lily and the others make their escape. Lily and the Straw Hats are later seen docked behind a reef, now out of the Maubeugemour Sea. As Chopper finishes tending to Panz Fry's wounds, Luffy begins hounding him to make his famous food for them. Lily then reveals that she was able to steal the food and booze from the Marine ship wreckage before they left. As Lily and the others get to work to help make preparations, Shuzo had followed them and begins another assault on them. When Panz Fry tries to fight Shuzo and is defeated, Lily rushes in to fight. Turning into her regular giant form, she attempts to stab Shuzo once again with her trident fork. He easily dodges her and runs along the staff of her weapon and deals a powerful punch to her solar plexus, defeating her. As she is about to fall back onto the Sunny, she is able to use her powers to shrink herself down again and lands safely on Usopp's hat. When the battle between Luffy and Shuzo begins to go sour, Lily asks Usopp to help fire her at Shuzo. That she will shrink down and enter inside him and expand, blowing him apart from within. Usopp agrees as Lily shrinks down even smaller to fit inside his slingshot. As Usopp fires her at Shuzo, he moves and pushes Luffy into her path as she falls into his mouth. Shuzo tells him he knew of their stupid plan all along, planning to attack their ship next. Luffy then gets to his feet, still wounded but announces he is still going to kick his ass and get to eat Panz Fry's food. Lily begins to grow inside Luffy, contorting and stretching his body as she becomes huge once again. He grows to the size of a Giant, sprouting two horns from her helmet. At first Luffy is confused, thinking everyone else had shrunk down. Realizing he is now huge, Luffy revels in excitement at this new form. With Lily's size and strength, Luffy is able to successfully defeat Shuzo and his followers. Afterwards Luffy thanks Lily for helping, as she comments she was happy to help. Luffy finds the food they were planning to use completely ruined. Chopper tells him it was from his fighting that it got ruined. Nami tells Luffy they'll pick some food up along the way and find a volcano, which helps cheer Luffy up. Franky builds a new and better raft for Lily and Panz Fry to travel on. The Straw Hats are seen traveling around with the two giants fishing and helping to gather food. As they collect enough, Panz Fry is able to make his famous food for them under the heat of an active volcano. They share a large feast together, and after much celebrations depart. Lily thanks them for all their help, and tells Luffy he was the strongest Giant she has ever known. The two giants say their goodbyes and set off towards home. Major Battles *Lily Enstomach vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Lily Enstomach vs. Shuzo Trivia * Lily shares several traits with the game-only character, Blyue: ** They both ate the Mini Mini no Mi. ** Both of them dress in Viking style fashion. ** Like Blyue, Lily is a giant proportioned normally, unlike other giants who have enlarged features comparative to their body size. ** Both have some kind of connection to Brogy and Dorry. * She is the first named female giant and the second to appear in the series, the first was the woman from the Marine Giant Squad. * Her name, Enstomach, may be a play on "in stomach", as a reference to her gluttony. * Despite being Panz Fry's daughter, they have different family names. ** One possibility is that like Portgas D. Ace, she adopted her mother's family name. ** Lily's naming scheme differs from most characters in the series, where family names comes first, then the given. She shares this characteristic with Shuraiya Bascùd and his sister. * As other canon and non-canon characters, she has a particular talking feature, which is to put "-pe" in the end of some sentences. * She is the first female that has been seen with a stuffed or bloated belly (although it was shown once in her daydreams and happened in a filler episode). References Site Navigation fr:Lily Enstomach it:Lily Enstomach ru:Лили Энстомак Category:Non-Canon Giants Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirates Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders Category:Non-Canon Elbaf Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda